Grovyle turn into a human true love in the air
by PINKMOON25
Summary: This is a romance stories about Toni and Grove( grovyle) who turn into a human he love Toni so much. The future world is back to normal or is it . A enemy coming back to get the pretty rabbit. Find out who it is . Toni. Grove ( grovyle) Star ( eevee) dialga Dusknoir/ yusknoir
1. Chapter 1 home

Grovyle turn into a human true love in the air.

Chapter 1 going back home

The future it was peaceful and it was back to normal. Toni was looking at me. Grovyle you turn into a human. Yes. That awesome. Toni do you remember this boy. No not really. Who is he? His name is Bruce he was your boyfriend. Grovyle whoever he was in the past and I have to move on beside I choose you and least you have clothes on and not naked. So since we been gone for a year how old are you Hm probably seventeen year old why. Oh nothing Love you grove. I love you as well my Toni. Kiss. We pass town and there was a missing picture of me.

Toni Tsukino

Height 5'0

Age 17

Weight 185

Eyes brown

Missing

We saw this missing person. You're not missing I don't know what going on. Excuse me boy why there a missing sign for me. Then this boy saw me and was crying and ran toward me Toni you okay. Oh my love I find you. Who are you? The name is Bruce, Sorry I don't know any Bruce but nice to meet you .this. Hello. Wait you Bruce he was a dragonite. Excuse me no I wasn't. Toni comes on your mother and brother is worried about you. You can began him as well

Then I saw this big house and okay I call your mother okay. Miss rose .hello miss rose I find Toni she at my house. Okays I be there okay don't let her leave okay. I better go grovyle. Toni just relaxes . Knocking on the door. Bruce where is she. Huh my baby girl. Mom. My baby you back I we been looking for you for a while. Sorry mom. Where is chase he a Pokémon ranger and he also been looking for you.

Bruce. What wrong I think she has amnesia no she don't. Whatever you had already is in the past let her go. Okay ms rose. Hey grovyle I knew you remember me yes I do. Toni have amnesia do she. Yeah she does her only remember me and her family and a friend of hers. Okay grovyle you take care of my girl okay. You know I will. Sweetie this is your room. Now I make your favorite okay mom. And groves you don't have anywhere to stay do you. No madam. We have a guest room can be your room for now but you have to work here like do house work no problem. I know who you are you really a grovyle. Huh. I can tell you in love with my daughter are you... what. Don t is nervous I was in love with Darkrai and he turn into a human and he back. He in the kitchen. Dinner is ready at seven. Toni the door is lock. She getting ready for dinner and you are boy. Darkrai. Who. Um. Honey I need your help. Knock. Hold on oh hey grovyle I was just getting dress you like my dress it good. And we going shopping know. What. I got my memory back and Bruce was my boyfriend like I told you whatever we had already is in the past I love you grovyle. Now I have lots of money now let go shopping for clothes for you. This is nice on you. Sure do I love it?

It was 6:45 pm oh it getting late we have to get home if we be late my mom sound like lugia sometime. Okay Toni let go home. Am home. Welcome home Toni how was shopping well. Chase you baby sister is home. Sis. Hey big brother. I miss you so much where you been my team was looking for you. Um. Out. you been missing for five year I miss you even officer jenny say there nothing there could do to find you there gave up. I miss you Toni doesn't ever leave like that. I want big brother. Now let eat you two.

Ms. Rose this is very good thank you grove I glad you like it. Well goodnight mom. Goodnight Toni. Hey grovyle you want to watch a movie tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Date

Grovyle turn into a human true love in the air.

Chapter 2 Date

So Toni at work is she yes you see my mother have a café shop and Toni is a wonderful cook and she can cook as a chief. So she want be home until 5pm for your date. So until I have to teach you how to be gentlemen. And for Derek is not here at work as well so. Toni and Derek get along yes there do. UM LET TEACH YOU HOW is a gentleman.

It was five o clock and chase guide me to Toni mom restraint and I saw Toni she came out in a beautiful pink dress. Hello grove how are you look handsome tonight. Um. Grove was blushing Toni you are so beautiful thank you grove let go to the movies then we come back to eat dinner here okay. After the movie was over we went back to the restaurant and I pull out Toni seat. Thank you grove. No problem Toni. This is good. I know you don't eat meat so I fix some vegetable style for you. You cook all this of course I did. This is good Toni. And I made dessert as well. This cake is it yes. This is good who bake this. I did silly. Chocolate cake. Toni you didn't have made this I love you and I know you and piakchu work very hard to get me back. What. Toni how did you know about this cresselia said you want ember this. She wrong I have a good memory. I was lost. And like she said only use three will remember her. I became her when dusknoir murder my friend and my family I was so lost and I transform into the princess of darkness. Grove is sorry for hurting you and everyone in that world is sorry. It Okays you back and you safe. Toni it not your fault. It not. N o it kinda dusknoir fault. He murders you family and a closet friend and any one can turn bitter like that. You think of course. He gone and he want be bother us. I don't know if you and piakchu defeat lady mistress and he were in a dark sleep and in the passage of time. Dialga can find him and began him back. If he does I think you can beat him. Good thing no one remember him. Wait what about Celebi she have a crush on you she not my type and she odd and beside she will find her soul mate. Hm. Dinner was over and grove and I was dance. This feel like a dream. We got home chase was tease me shut up chase. What wrong just teasing my sister that all. Am not a little girl you know I got that duskull costume in my room remembering? Yeah you scared me to death yeah and a real duskull was with me to. It wasn't him. Grove I need to tell you a story too. There was two duskull one was with me I name her lily and the other was very mean to towards humans so he didn't come to no one I think that was dusknoir there,. But I do know and don't care. So I was five year old and Darkrai took me to go play in the shaymin flowers and I was rolling around and my hat blow away I tried to get it back but it land by the wild dusclops I told it am sorry I trespass .my brother say some Pokémon become very aggressive if we in their home. He was using dark pulse and I scream for dad who was really. Darkrai. Correct. And he sends him packing. Then after the world was in darkens because of dad. Um. Dusknoir remember me for a very long time. He had a thing for me. Sheesh? Well everything is back to normal. And dialga brought everyone back who was killed by dusknoir or his men. Yep. And don't remember been killed only us two know what happen to them. And he was very sorry. He brought them back for you for saving temporal tower and for his forgiveness. What forgiveness. For the pain he causes you. Toni you were so alone I couldn't get you out the first time you was so alone and you start to hate us. I know. But I don't and beside you transformer into a human. Well we home let go to bed


	3. Chapter 3 pokemon ranger

Grovyle turn into a human true love in the air.

Chapter 3 BECOMING A POKEMoN RANGER

Chase hade paper work for me and grove (grovyle). We going to become Pokémon ranger we have to sign some paper for it. And we had to go to camp as well. which it was very hard for anyone to get in we have to trained very hard and both us passed with flying color. We got their we have to know how to rescue Pokémon and human from danger. For example if a little kid gets lost we have to find them. If a Pokémon is injured we have to take care of them and put them in the wild. So grove and I had to find two Pokémon which my Pokémon ranger chase had to them to go in the forest and act lost. We had to used are guts to find them and are skill. We don't have a Pokémon let but grove skill is good because he a Pokémon himself. We hear rushing noise in the back ground. And it catch are attention. We saw an injured mareep. And we thought it was for training. But it doesn't matter I got my backpack out and nurse the Pokémon back to heath. It had an injured paw. And I fix it right up. And grove gave it an antidote to get rid of the Pokémon. It been hour we haven't find those two injured Pokémon. But other people did. We failed are test. But Pokémon ranger Nikkei said he saw me and grove help a sick mareep and nursed it back to health and we passed with flying color. It was graduation and I and grove are full fledging Pokémon. Grove asks me a question. You miss been a Pokémon do you. Um why you ask? Well you were an explorer and battle outlaws and form a team. I know you Miss Pikachu. He fine I bet him doing very good on the team. But yes I w ant to become a Pokémon ranger to rescue Pokémon and human from danger. Beside I still can beat you if you want as the grove the outlaw. And I stand for justice. Grove hugs me. You have to catch me first. Toni. Hey no fair you have a head start. You do remember am you knowing who.

Next day my brother gave me this orphan eevee. She was so adorable and she said I like you. Yo so adorable. How about I name you star. And it like at me and said I love the name you gave me star it is. Grovyle got a water type and it was a mudkip it like him pretty good. It better be a male and not a female. Or I slap her back as an egg. Mudkip you a boy or a girl. It said it was a boy. Thank ho-oh it is not a female. Here poke ball to capture Pokémon and you going travel to different region wait. Yes big brother to help Pokémon that are in need same for people, good answer. Grovyle you take care of my baby sister. Or I hunt you down. You can count on me chase. Good.

We explorer cave rescue people from the forest and but out fire. Star evolves into an umbeon. Which I love dark type anyway. Lucy the duskull evolve into a dusclops and decide to my partner as well. But I told her am not evolving her into that dusknoir. She said she don't want to evolve to that Pokémon either. She so adorable. Grove didn't like her that much. We battle trainer to together and won lots of battle until a boy who I saved gave me a item to evolve Lucy and it was a reaper cloth.

Toni that item evolve it to. I know to dusknoir? Lucy you sure you want to evolve toe dusknoir. Yes Toni I want to evolve to my final form so I can protect you and grovyle. I should warn you something coming back to you. Who is it? Grove what date is it. Thursday. Oh my I have to go back home I have a girls scouts meeting with newbie's who starting. We have gone. It evolves. Lucy. You so cute. Hey I made you a pink ribbon. I love it. Let me put that on.

Shadow keeps watching them. Well look the pretty rabbit. You will be mine and you will love me. Meh.


	4. Chapter 4 dusknoir return part 1

Grovyle turn into a human true love in the air.

Chapter 4 dusknoir return part 1

Toni what are you doing getting ready to take the little kids on a camp trip am the oldest in the wigglypuff girl elite and it my job to take them with Bruce mother. Am going with you. Well she said I can take a guest with me. Get your supplies ready. Star time to get up. (Umbr). my brother find a eevee for me and she like me fast. Grove you ready I be late. I got it let go bye mom. Be careful. I will there you are you late my dear sorry my friend want to come with me. Oh okay then his name is grove. Hello grove. MY name is Mrs. Grace. NICE TO meet you. Okay Toni. Hello girl my name is Toni tusking and am the wigglypuff girl's elite, hello Toni. Okay girls let take out you guild book and let read the first page so you can get a badge. One let go look for firewood, so we can have a fire. Okay Mrs. Tsukino. Be careful and stay with the group. Okay let get the stick. 'Who are these kids? Master Dialga told me to leave Toni and grovyle and the other people she care about alone. Yeah if I do that. I want the rabbit and she will be mine. Ms. Toni I find a stick. Good job Kimberly. Now find one more to build a fire. Yes Mrs. Toni. And stay with the group. Kimberly hear rushing noises in the brushes. It came out. Ahhaaa! It a ghost Pokémon. Runaway except one girl. Lela. I got some more stick. Huh. AAA ghost Pokémon. Ms Toni. What wrong girl. Ghost Pokémon. Okay girls describe the ghost Pokémon. There are some ghost Pokémon who are very friendly around here. Not this one he had one eye and big arms. Dusknoir. Well I have one her name is Lucy. Yours is friendly but not this one. grove watch the girls I go get Kimberly . Are you nuts? Grove can I speak with you. Alone. You not a Pokémon anymore I can take care of myself just watch the girls okay. Fine. Be careful if he hurt you scream for help.

What do you want for me? I don't speak your language. It going to attack me. With a dark pulse. I wish my mom was here. Star used dark pulse. . Huh. Kimberly you okay. Ms Toni. The rabbit. You go okay. Star get Kimberly out of here now. Umbeo! Don't worry about me. Kimberly don't you look back okay. But D o as I say am older than you okay. It my job to protect you. Okay. Once Kimberly left.

Lord Dusknoir. Well pretty rabbit it been a long time have it. How did you escape from the passage of time? I threw you in. well master damage find me and nurse me back to health and he told me not to bother you. You didn't listen did you? No. What you deal with me. I like you rabbit you are feisty girl and I like you. Serious was yo drop by your mother or abandoned by a trainer. Neither. Well dusknoir I never ever love you so leave me alone and get lost a d leave my girls alone. Whoa! Am afraid of you pretty rabbit. Well am not. You will love me. I will never ever love you. Well I still have my minion and there are in your camp ground I give them a command and I kill every kid in there. My mind took over. Fine I go with you but leave them alone. Good. Let me go I can walk. I don't trust you.

Star and Kimberly cam e back. And Toni wasn't with them I was nerves Kimberly yes Mr. Grove. Where is Toni? She told me to go back to camp and she deal with that mean dusknoir I think she know him. Lord dusk. Grove. Ms. Grace you back I have to fine Toni she missing. Star let go now. Tell me where you find Kimberly. Umb.

When I got there Toni was gone. Toni where are you? huh she lfet us a clue to where we can find her.


End file.
